


And you had some on your nose still.

by exoticdunce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticdunce/pseuds/exoticdunce





	And you had some on your nose still.

Ray sighed and turned off the hot water. He glanced at the TV, and Joel, who was seated on their couch, staring at the television. They’d shared the apartment for around four months and had been dating for around a year and a half. 

"Hey, Joel. You wanna come over here and help me wash up some dishes from dinner?" Ray chimed, giving Joel a friendly smile to hopefully butter him up, even just a bit.

"What’s in it for me?" Joel turned his head to Ray and quirked an eyebrow.

"You get to hang out with me?" Ray shrugged and gave a nervous smile.

Joel hoisted himself up and walked over to the sink, giving Ray a quick peck on the cheek. He stood in front of the empty sink and turned the faucet to his sink.

Ray began washing some silverware when he got a ton of soap suds right on his nose and glasses. He turned to Joel dramatically, who had this big, cheesy grin. The ones he got when he was truly happy.

"Why?" Ray asked, beginning to wipe the suds odd his face. He took his glasses off and looked over to Joel, or the misshapen blur that he knew was Joel. He didn’t gave great vision without his glasses at all.

"You had something on your nose, and I figured I’d go ahead and clean that for you." Joel smirked and rinsed the dishes Ray handed him.

Moments later, Joel received a generous plop of soap suds on his face. He turned to Ray and pulled on a masochistic smile. He then, scooped up and handful of suds and flung them directly at Ray, in which they hit him as he attempted to duck away, right on his head. More specifically, his forehead and hair.

"Oh come on. Don’t dodge." Joel slung another handful at Ray and hit him right on his collar bones. 

Ray scooped up a handful and broke it in half. He sent on cluster of suds reeling for Joel’s face and the other for his stomach. 

"We’re low on ammo." Ray announced and took the last bit.

He walked closer to Joel and patted the side of his face. They laughed about it for a while and finished up the dishes. 

Later on, they were seated on the couch watching Game of Thrones, which basically everyone at the office forced them to watch, on Nexflix and Ray swiped his hand over Joel’s hair. He earned a questioning look and Ray just smiled. 

"You had a little bit of suds in your hair still." Ray told him about five minutes later, to in which Joel paused the show and kissed Ray on the nose. 

"And you had some on your nose still."


End file.
